This invention relates to safes and other secured containments with a body surrounded by a wall with an entry door into the body. The entry door has a latching mechanism for latching and unlatching the door to the body and a lock for locking the door to the body. The entry door when closed and latched to the body forms and defines an internal safe cavity.
Latching bolt systems that have a single bolt latch and multiple bolt latches are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,679,087 and 7,665,405 disclose latch systems that are latched on just one side of a safe door to the safe body, while other systems latch multiple sides including top and bottom of the safe door.
Anti-drill plates and materials are also disclosed for use in locks and safes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,087 also discloses an anti-drill plate secured to the inside surface of safe door that must be drilled through before the lock is reached and before a relocker system is engaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,986 discloses a lock with a hard plate with an outwardly facing convex surface that tilts on its mounting bracket when contacted by a drill bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,255 discloses a safe with two hardened-material plates with hardened steel ball bearings therebetween and a second locking mechanism for relocking the safe upon a drill attack. A drill attack on the combination dial or door must first drill through a first plate, then through one or more ball bearings, then through a second plate, then into a cylindrical opening in the second locking system to fracture breakaway screws that held a release plate against the lock works.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,350 discloses a combination dial mounted on a safe door with a protective mounting platelike body of a hardened material welded to the inside surface of a safe door in front of a lock works.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,275 discloses a protective lock mounting plate for safe door locks having a drill-resistant disc rotatably mounted between the lock and the door. A drill attack on the lock rotates the disc making the drilling more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,717 discloses a combination lock having a tumbler wheel assembly shield for preventing an unauthorized lock manipulation. The shield covers the tumbler assembly and is sufficiently rigid to resist the forces of the end of a piece of bent wire, or similar tool, inserted from the front of the lock through the hole in the dial shaft thereby preventing the lock from being picked.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,597 discloses a mortise lock having a spindle hole with a protective guard disc of hardened metal which is mounted so that it is freely rotatable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,438 discloses a lock for a parking meter having a metal disc rotatably mounted in a cylindrical space. The metal disc has central slot through which a key can pass to enter the lock. A drill attack on the lock will cause the metal disc to rotate when the tip of the drill reaches the central slot. The lock also has a hardened steel bushing sufficiently hard and axially outwardly in front of the metal disc to preclude tapping.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,160, 2,690,144, 1,550,953, 1,448,525 and 1,384,509 disclose auxiliary locking devices for rebolting a door to a safe body upon an unauthorized attempt to break into the safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 218,704 discloses an improved burglar-proof spindle for safes having a hardened steel bar within the spindle for breaking a drill off upon a drill attack on the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 119,258 discloses a lock-spindle for safes into two or more sections and interposing between them a piece or mass of hard and impenetrable material that a drill will not scathe.
Another interesting feature is that the circumference of the disc has a groove for holding a wire with a weighted plunger attached to a distal end of the wire. If the wire is broken during a drill attack the weighted plunger will fall into a notch in a second bolt latching mechanism that prevents the door from being unlatched.